gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Matt Bomer
|GebOrt = Spring, Texas |imdb = 0093589 |twitter = MattBomer}} Matthew "Matt" Staton Bomer (*11. Oktober 1977 in Spring, Texas) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er Cooper Anderson dar. Leben Matt wuchs bei seinen Eltern John Bomer, ein ehemaliger Dallas Cowboys und Sissi in Spring, Texas auf und hat einen Bruder und eine Schwester. Er besuchte die dortige High School bis 1996 und ging anschließend zur Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, wo er den Grad eines "Bachelor of Fine Arts" erwarb. Im Februar 2012 outete sich Matthew Bomer als homosexuell; er hat mit seinem Lebensgefährten, dem Publizisten Simon Halls, den er bereits 2011 geheiratet hat, drei Söhne, die durch Leihmutterschaft zur Welt kamen. Karriere Nach seinem Universitätsabschluss zog Matt nach New York City und trat an verschiedenen Theatern auf. Schließlich bekam er 2000 eine kleine Rolle in "All My Children". Von 2001 bis 2003 verkörperte er die Drittbesetzung der Rolle Ben Read in "Springfield Story". Seit 2009 spielt Bomer die Hauptrolle des Neal Caffrey in der Fernsehserie "White Collar", seine bisher erfolgreichste Rolle. Filmografie Filme *2005: Flightplan – Ohne jede Spur *2006: Amy Coyne *2006: Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning *2011: In Time – Deine Zeit läuft ab *2012: Magic Mike *2013: Winter’s Tale *2013: Superman: Unbound (Stimme) *2014: The Normal Heart *2014: Space Station 76 *2015: Magic Mike XXL *2015: B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations *2016: The Nice Guys *2017: The Magnificent Seven Serien *2000: All My Children *2001–2003: Springfield Story (6 Folgen) *2002: Relic Hunter – Die Schatzjägerin (Folge 3x13) *2003–2004: Tru Calling – Schicksal reloaded! (17 Folgen) *2004: North Shore (1 Folge) *2006: Traveler (8 Folgen) *2008: Chuck (7 Folgen) *2009-2014: White Collar *2012: Glee (Folge 3x15) *2013: The New Normal (Folge 1x12) *2014: American Horror Story: Freak Show (1 Folge) *2015: American Horror Story: Hotel Theater *1995: A Streetcar Named Desire *1998: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat *2003: Roulette *2007: Villa America *2011/2012: 8 Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2012: Steve Chase Humanitarian Awards für "New Generation Arts and Activism Award" in "Fight Against HIV/Aids" *2012: GLSEN Awards für "Inspiration Award" *2014: Online Film & Television Association für "Best Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture or Miniseries" in "The Normal Heart" *2014: Critics' Choice Television Award für "Best Supporting Actor in a Movie/Miniseries" in "The Normal Heart" *2015: People's Choice Awards für "Favorite Cable TV Actor" *2015: Golden Globe Awards für "Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film" in "The Normal Heart" Nominierungen *2012: Online Film & Television Association für "Best Guest Actor in a Comedy Series" in "Glee" *2013: Online Film & Television Association für "Best Guest Actor in a Comedy Series" in "The New Normal" *2013: MTV Movie Awards für "Best Musical Moment" (zusammen mit Channing Tatum, Joe Manganiello, Kevin Nash und Adam Rodríguez) in "Magic Mike" *2014: Behind the Voice Actors Awards für "Best Male Vocal Performance in a TV Special/Direct-to-DVD Title or Theatrical Short" für "Superman: Unbound" *2014: Primetime Emmy Awards für "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or Movie" in "The Normal Heart" *2015: Satellite Awards für "Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film" in "The Normal Heart" Trivia *In seiner Freizeit spielt er gern Football, Baseball, Tennis und Gitarre. *Er hatte gute Chancen, die Rolle des Clark Kents bzw. Supermans in Brett Ratners Film "Superman Returns" zu spielen, doch als Ratner aus dem Projekt ausstieg, wurde ebenfalls die Hauptrolle mit Brandon Routh neu besetzt. *Er ist auf dem Cover des Romans "Rainbow Boys" von Alex Sanchez. *Matt war bei einem Casting im 53. Stock eines Wolkenkratzers nebenan, als die beiden Flugzeuge am 11. September ins World Trade Center flogen und sah eins, wie es das Gebäude traf. *Er liebt Horrorfilme. *Seine Lieblingsstadt ist New York City, seine zweitliebste Vancouver. *Er hat einen Bruder namens Neill und eine Schwester namens Megan. *Als im September 2013 bekannt wurde, dass Dakota Johnson und Charlie Hunnam die Rollen in "50 Shades of Grey" bekamen, baten die Fans Matt und Alexis Bledel mitzuspielen. Nachdem sich Hunnam im Oktober 2013 vom Projekt zurückzog, erstellten sie eine zweite Unterschriftenliste, dass Bomer Gray spielt. *Er ist nach Tanya Clarke der zweite Schauspieler bei Glee, der einen Auftritt in "American Horror Story: Freak Show" und "American Horror Story: Hotel" hat. Der dritte ist Neil Patrick Harris und der vierte Cheyenne Jackson. *Bomer hat mit Ryan Murphy schon an mehreren Filmen und Serien gearbeitet, darunter "Glee", "The New Normal", "The Normal Heart" und den "American Horror Story"-Ablegern "Freak Show" und "Hotel". **Für seine Darstellung in "The New Normal" hat Matt einen Golden Globe als "Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries, or TV Movie" gewonnen. *Bomer besuchte zusammen mit "Magic Mike"-Co-Star und Freund, Joe Manganiello, die Carnegie Mellon University. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller